Link meets Rocky and Bullwinkle!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: The moose and squirrel help Link defeat Ganondorf and Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader!


Link meets Rocky and Bullwinkle  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters in this fanfic!  
  
  
It was a horrible, cold day in Hyrule and snow was everywhere! Lake Hylia was frozen completely and so were other wet parts of Hyrule.   
  
Ganondorf and his new partners in crime, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, and Fearless Leader (who are all from the evil country of Pottsylvania) had invented a weather machine and had complete control over the weather in Hyrule.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," laughed Boris evilly as he, Natasha, Fearless Leader, and Ganondorf inspected their weather machine. "I like to see Hyrulians get out of this!" [Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader all have Russian accents so just imagine them speaking in Russian accents...lol].  
  
Link awoke that morning, only to see the moat of Hyrule Castle frozen solid and a bunch of Hyrulian children ice skating on it. "This can't be!" yelled Link. "It's August for crying out loud! One day, I'm fishing in the moat and the next day, a bunch of kids are ice-skating on it!"  
  
Quickly, he got dressed and rode Epona out to Hyrule field to see that someone had taken over Lon Lon Ranch and kicked out the inhabitants, Talon, Malon, and Ingo, who were sitting outside of their ranch, shivering in the cold.   
  
"What's going on?" demanded Link. "Who kicked you guys out?"  
  
"Ganondorf," said Ingo. "He invented a new weather machine, employed three evil villians to help him run it, and kicked us out of our home!"  
  
"Now we're homeless!" Malon yelled as she burst into tears.  
  
"We don't know what to do now," said Talon. "Everytime I go back in there, one of Ganondorf's guards kicks me out.  
  
"Well, you can stay with Zelda and my children until this is settled," said Link. We need to get rid of Ganondorf and his cohorts, change the weather back to normal, and destroy that machine!"  
  
  
After Link finished his sentence, a strange shadowy object fell from the sky, carrying ski equipment, and landed in the snow. The figure appeared to be two figures, a squirrel and a moose.   
  
"Well, Bullwinkle," said Rocky, the squirrel. "We're in Aspen at last!"  
  
"Oh boy!" shouted Bullwinkle the moose. "I can't wait to try out my new skis!" He put on his skis, and slid down a small hill and fell face first into the snow.  
  
"Bullwinkle!" shouted Rocky. "You need to try a steeper hill!"  
  
"So you mean this hill isn't steep enough?" He goes to another hill that's slightly larger.  
  
"You need to try something much steeper and higher than that, Bullwinkle!"  
  
"Oh," said Bullwinkle. "But where are we going to find hills like that...and where is the ski lodge we had reservations for?"  
  
"I don't know," said Rocky, looking at a map. "I think we can ask that gentleman over there in the green tunic."  
  
"It looks like a dress," said Bullwinkle.   
  
"Excuse me, Mister," said Rocky, tugging at Link's tunic. "Is this Aspen, Colorado?"  
  
"Aspen, Colorado," said Link. "Um, no. You're in Hyrule, a country you have probably never heard of."  
  
"You're right, I haven't heard of it. Anyway, my name's Rocky and this is my friend, Bullwinkle Moose. What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Link," said Link. "Pleased to meet you. These are my friends Talon, Malon, and Ingo."  
  
"How do you do?" they all asked simultaneously.  
  
"Well, we seemed to have gotten here by mistake," said Rocky. "We had reservations at a ski lodge in Aspen and we seemed to have ended up here."  
  
"Hey, if you want to ski, go right ahead for the time being," said Link. "But trouble is hot on our heels. Ganondorf and three of his cohorts have taken over this ranch and changed the weather with a weather-changing device."  
  
"We can help," said Rocky. "Right, Bullwinkle?"  
  
"Right, Rocky!" said Bullwinkle proudly. "I'm going to go in there and tell em' to stop!"  
  
"Uh, Bullwinkle, I wouldn't..." said Talon.  
  
Too late. Bullwinkle stomped through the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch, only to be forcefully removed by Ganondorf's guards.  
  
"Bullwinkle!" snapped Rocky. "That will never work. We all need to band together as a team and get rid of Ganondorf!"  
  
  
That night, the guards at Lon Lon Ranch had dozed off so Link, Rocky,Talon, Malon, Ingo, and Bullwinkle snuck past the sleeping guards and headed inside the stable where all the livestock were in shackles and chains. Link had to shush them to keep quiet as they freed them from the chains.   
  
They got out to the field where they saw a giant laser gun pointing toward the sky. Guarding it were Fearless Leader, Boris, and Natasha, who were all sleeping soundly.   
  
"Pssst," Link whispered. "We need to figure out how to set the weather back to normal."  
  
"But we need to get rid of those guys first," said Talon.   
  
"Let me handle that," said Link. Then Link whipped out his ocarina and called for the sages of time. Then Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader awoke.  
  
"Wha....what's going on," mumbled Boris as he rubbed his eyes. Then he got a glimpse of Rocky and Bullwinkle hiding behind the barn with Talon, Malon, and Ingo while Link called the sages of time. "What is Moose and Squirrel doing here?"  
  
"Boris Darling, what is going on?" asked Natasha.  
  
"Look Natasha, it's Moose and Squirrel!"  
  
"Oooohhhh, I came here to get away from Moose and Squirrel and they keep following us!"  
  
"Boris Badenov!" snapped Fearless Leader. "How can you be so stupid? You let intruders in here when Ganondorf had specific instructions NOT TO LET ANYONE IN except the guards! Besides, you were supposed to be on guard duty right now!"  
  
"No, I wasn't!" yelled Boris. "Natasha was supposed to be on guard duty!"  
  
"I am afraid you are mistaken, Boris Darling but Fearless Leader was supposed to be on guard duty!"  
  
"No I wasn't, Boris was!"  
  
"That is silly, Fearless Leader, Natasha was supposed to be on guard duty!"  
  
"Boris you idiot, Fearless Leader was supposed to be guard tonight!"  
  
The three of them argued for about four hours, which gave Link time to call the sages and force Ganondorf back to prison. Meanwhile, the rest of our heroes went to the weather machine, switched the weather back to normal, and destroyed it.   
  
"Hmm, the weather is so nice, Boris Darling," said Natasha, noticing that someone had tampered with the weather machine.  
  
"NICE?! You call this NICE?!" snapped Boris. "I am used to cold weather and snow back in Pottsylvania, Natasha. Now that is nice weather!"  
  
Suddenly, an army of Hyrulian reinforcements came in and arrested Ganondorf's guards and Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader.  
  
"You're gonna do a LOT of time for this," said Link with an evil smile.   
  
"Rats!" yelled Fearless Leader.  
  
"Foiled again! I HATE MOOSE AND SQUIRREL!" shouted Boris.  
  
"Boris Darling," said Natasha. "Don't yell so hard. Remember your blood pressure."  
  
Boris said nothing but gave Natasha a dirty look as they were hauled off to the Hyrule Prison to serve time with Ganondorf, their leader.  
  
  
The next day, everything was back to normal. There was no snow and the sun shone all day long. Talon, Malon, and Ingo were back in their ranch and safe from Ganondorf and his henchmen. Link invited Rocky and Bullwinkle to go fishing with him that day at Lake Hylia.  
  
"Thanks for helping us defeat Ganondorf and his cohorts," said Link.   
  
"No problem, Link," said Rocky. "Defeating crime is our business, right Bullwinkle?"  
  
Bullwinkle just reeled in his line to find that a fish had bitten off his hook and bait. "Darn! I had him for so long and he bit off my line!"  
  
Link and Rocky said nothing but laughed.   
  
"Hey guys, you were wanting to get to Aspen?" asked Link. "I can get you there today."  
  
"Really? Thanks Link!" cried Rocky. "Bullwinkle and I will get our stuff ready then."  
  
  
In about two hours, the three of them were in the temple of time, ready to go. After some goodbyes, Link played a song on his ocarina and the moose and squirrel were in Aspen, Colorado, at the ski lodge they intended to stay at.  
  
"Ok Bullwinkle," said Rocky with the hotel room keys. "Let's get ready to go do some skiing!"  
  
"I'd love to Rocky, but now I would have to rent a pair of skis."  
  
"Why's that Bullwinkle?"  
  
"I left my skis in the temple of time!"  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"What are these skis doing here?" asked Link, looking at a pair of skis on top of the triforce symbol in the temple of time.


End file.
